Concussion
by Shadow Phoenix Flames
Summary: After naruto gets a concussion, he decides to look around in people's windows. What does he see? My first fic so don't be too rough. Rated R for mature language and the possibility i might write something else not suitable for minors.


Yup, this is my first fic so I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't flame, although I know me asking you isn't going to stop you, but please wait until I have a few reviews and I do a second chapter (if I do), then you can flame, I'll be to happy because of the other reviews I got to care! Oh yeah, I don't own naruto or any of the character etc etc. Please R&R or if you have HELPFUL criticism, feel free to share it. oh and sorry for the short chap, i didn't know if there would be another one, but if there is you can expect longer chapters. ok on with the story!

EMO. The word. The one word that could bring Sasuke out of his "I'm way too cool to be talking to you attitude". And the

blond, spiky haired bitch known as Naruto just said it. And that certain bitch was going to get bitch slapped in 3…2…1…bam!

Naruto flew threw a few buildings and people before landing in the Hokage's office. And seeing how Tsunade was as drunk,

violent, and strong as ever, he knew what was coming. Bam yet again. Yes, life was a bitch.He landed inside a building with

Jaria and Orochimaru hiding under the covers. Too confused to realize what was happening

he got bitch slapped for a third time. Now, life was a real bitch.

After being slapped by an emo and all three sannin naruto

was pretty dazed. As such, he wandered around aimlessly running into a green jumpsuit."NARUTO!

Come enjoy the springtime of youth with me!" OK this just wasn't fair. Life must be on her period or

something. So Naruto did the only thing he could have in that situation. He ran. Fast. He didn't stop until

his concussion threatened to make him pass out. Luckily Lee thought naruto was challenging him to a

race around the village, and was nowhere to be seen. After a bowl of ramen, (because in Naruto's mind,

ramen can heal concussions faster than a trained medic) Naruto decided to find the emo who started

the pinball machine known as his morning. When naruto reached sasuke's house, he looked in the

window to see if he was in. What he saw truly disturbed him. Sasuke was standing in front of a dummy

dressed as Itachi and saying something. Though naruto was disturbed, this would make great payback

material, so he cracked the window open to listen."…killing our clan I shall kill you! DIE Itachi!". He then

preceded to beat up the dummy in many ways, the most unique being trying to gouge out the dummies

drawn on eyes with a toothbrush."Aww man" naruto thought ", he's just playing 'avenger' again, and

the whole village already knows he does that. What a rip". And with that he jumped away from the

window and into a bush full of thorns. After getting untangled he realized that even though what he saw

creeped him out, it did make him laugh, so he decided to go see what the other citizens of Konoha were

doing, via window. Naruto, with his head trauma still intact, did not realize this was illegal."So" naruto

thought," who should I check on first? Oooh, I know, sakura, she's probably kissing a picture of sasuke or

worshipping a pair of his briefs or something." Naruto laughed and headed towards sakura's house.

When naruto reached sakura's house, he looked into her window in her room. What he saw made him

sick, confused, and horny at the same time. There was sakura, laying on her bed, having sex with sasuke.

What naruto saw made him instantly angry, but then reasoning caught up with his senses. Sasuke could

not be here, he was at home playing avenger. But then how-?Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a

huge moan of sakura's. As he looked up, he saw a puff of smoke. As it cleared, he saw ino,

naked, drawing big breaths, and laying on top of sakura where, a second before, had been sasuke.

Confused (as he cannot put two and two together) he opened the window a crack to better understand.

Then a sentence came floating out the window that made him understand. It was ino's voice saying

between deep breaths "ok…now it's…your turn…to be sasuke…sakura". As he saw sakura nod and do a

handsign, he bolted. He could watch sakura and ino naked all day, but he did not need another look at

"sasuke". So he ran, deciding where to go next, as his concussion was apparently blocking his common

sense, or maybe he was just that dumb. Naruto decided to go to shikamaru's house next. As he looked

in the window he saw shikamaru and asuma playing shogei. So he watched. And watched. They kept

playing game after game. Eventually, naruto got bored and decided to leave to someone less borings'

house. But who?


End file.
